Dead or Alive Ft MGK
by JennaRocksYourSocks
Summary: Jane always had her life planed out, that is until she was kidnapped and her life was threatened. Now she's running for her life, but she's not alone. She had a very fortunate run in with Machine Gun Kelly (MGK) at one of the most unexpected times. I'm in the process of rewriting the first few chapters and will have new and improved ones out soon, all deep and dark and crazy.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter has finished being edited.

* * *

"No!" she screamed as she dodged the blade that grazed her cheek. Still groggy from her rude awakening, Jane hit her attacker with her shoulder. She knocked him off balance, effectively tripping him.

 _Get away! Escape!_ Her mind was screaming for her survival when her eyes locked with a big metal door that gleamed in the dark warehouse. Jane sprinted with all her might and ran into the door before twisting the handle and pulling it open.

She ran out of the strange building only to find a desert in front of her. For the first time in her life she hesitated, _what if I can never make it out of there_? She looked behind her and didn't see her assailant. A panic took grip of her heart and she made her decision to run.

 _I just need a second..._

Jane sat on the other side of a white tow truck whose paint was chipping at every other spot on the vehicle's surface. Once she didn't hear any noise coming from the rusted, oversized shack she began to think more clearly.

What did people need in deserts? Water, food, shoes... Jane looked down to her bare feet and couldn't quiet remember how she had lost her shoes. She guessed that her kidnapper had used drugs to sedate her and that was why she had a hard time remembering and thinking clearly.

Jane huffed out a breathe, making her decision to go back to the only building in sight and look for things she could use.

Peeking over the hood, she saw what looked like a junk yard to the left of the building. She knew she would find _something_ she could use there. But the truck was right next to her and she looked inside to see if the doors were locked. Unlocked.

She guessed he didn't think anyone would be breaking into it since he was in the middle of the desert. _Always underestimating me..._ Irritated and adrenaline hyped, Jane opened the door, easing it open as to make no noise, and grabbed a handful of some kind of food bars, but at the last second put them back.

There wrappers made noise and she still needed to find something to carry them in. Once again her eyes shot to the junk yard lit by moonlight. Since she was lucky so far...

Jane ran the 50 feet to the junk yard as quietly as she could. Once she was hidden from the front door she began scanning over and inside barrels, between crates, and shuffling sand trying to find anything useful. Just when she began to think she wouldn't find anything the wind blew and a small movement caught her eye.

She closed in on her target, careful to stay the same level as the barrels that surrounded her at the back of the building. Under a layer of sand was a cloth sack made for potatoes, but for Jane it was salvation. She smiled a cashmere cat classic.

The desert chill snapped her back into her determination. Hell bound on getting everything she needed, she stuffed the bag into the back pocket of her skinny jeans. When she did she felt a tug on her finger and saw her grandma's ring that her mom had given her.

Jane thought back to the strong women that had raised her, all the hell they'd survived. All the hell she, herself, had survived. Jane's fighting spirit soared like a phoenix from the ashes. She was going to live past this horrid, rancid, and stale warehouse then she was going to find a road to follow to find help. She had learned patience over the past few years and now she was going to use it, seeing as she wouldn't be getting out of this desert any time soon.

Passing rows of barrels, she stopped just outside a back door. Jane was squatting outside looking back and forth for the man who was hunting her. As quietly as she could, she eased the door open, metal eerily groaned as she slid in through the space that was just wide enough for her to squeeze through. Once inside, the only light she could see was moonlight through high windows. It was just enough for her to see four bottles of water sitting on a shelf.

 _Why...?_ Jane saw magazines, tissues, and lotion sitting in a corner of the storage room on top of an old rusted desk. She narrowed her eyes and her mouth set in a tight line, _so this is where he's been staying and doing the only business he's ever going to get?_

Her mind flashed back to when she would play Xbox with her friends and they could talk shit to strangers for hours. They would play call of duty and work as a team, calling out and joke to each other, and nothing was more fun than clicking with her people, feeling a sense of comradery and belonging. Even if it were just a video game, the connections she made with the people close to her were real.

She would feel that again. She looked around the room to the old, dusty shelves filled with metal and wood. The place smelled like an old nursing home and a few empty cardboard boxes here and there. Whoever had abandoned this place took off with essentials.

Jane tip-toed to the plastic water bottles and took the bag out of her pockets, stuffing the water in and carrying it in her left hand. She had just barely opened the door that was on the other side of the storage room when she heard the back door slowly creaking open as if the killer from a horror movie were just about to finish her.

Jane's breathing escalated, dust and stale asbestos filling her nostrils, and her heart began pounding in her ears. When she heard the first boot step her instincts took over, she snatched the first thing that was usable as a weapon as her conscious zoned out.

She swung what ever she had picked up. A loud bang? She had missed. Metal and wood fell to the greasy carpet that made Jane want to wash her feet with acid just to feel clean. The man came at her. Fear choking her, she clutched onto the items in her hand.

 _Run._

Like a fucking gazelle.

Jane was gone, pale feet making the grated warehouse floors cling in every step from their loose holdings. There were three steps that led off of the platform, but Jane had no time or brakes, could barely think. Only one thought kept her focus: getting the hell out alive. She bounded over the steps, but landed on her ankle at a weird angle.

"Ah!" She let out a yelp before she kept bounding for the exit, every step on her right foot made her breathe through her teeth making a loud hiss. But she kept on, ignoring the pain, because it wouldn't matter if she broke her ankle if she were dead and this place equals death for her. She wasn't about that life.

Grinding her molars to what felt like dust, she hit the door a little less hard than the time before and threw the door open, slamming it shut behind her.

 _Now that that's taken care of..._

When she turned too quickly she was reminded of her ankle. Cursing, Jane looked around. _I can't run so I need to hide._

Her eyes looked around, she wouldn't make it to the barrels in time. Her eyes landed on a familiar rust bucket A.K.A. her new hiding place. Without hesitation she ran and slid under the truck, just barely pulling her bag behind her when the man got the door open.

Jane froze, her eyes snapping to her opponent. She evened out her breathing so she could calm her heart beat.

He looked around for her, apparently not smart enough to follow the footprints in the sand, and gave up, fishing a _flip phone_ out of his pocket.

The only people who had flip phones were people that prepaid, she wasn't aware of anyone who had them on plans. The only people who usually had prepaid phones were people on a budget and people who didn't want to be traced. Jane narrowed her eyes, anger swelling. The only people who didn't want to be traced were people who were running or people doing things they shouldn't be.

Had this guy planned on kidnapping her? He planned to stab her when she was unconscious?!

She took the time the phone was ringing to study his looks; he had dark hair that was cut choppily, dark eyes, he looked to be around his late 30s, his face looked sunk in, his body was bones wrapped in skin and no meat, he had stubble that didn't know if it was stubble or a beard, he was very twitchy, _must be a drug addict._ Jane took in his clothes; he had on worn out work boots, _could be his grandfather's,_ worn out pants with holes on the knees and stains from any to everything were everywhere, he had on a red collard flannel shirt with the front open and the sleeves rolled up, and the black shirt he wore underneath had numerous stains and a hole under the collar.

Studiously keeping her eyes on him, Jane ran over scenarios as to _why_ the guy wanted to kill her. His face switched between nervous and hesitant.

When someone picked up from the other end she could see the man start to sweat, "I, uh, might have some bad n-news." Jane's eyes widened. Scratch nervous or hesitant, this cat sounded scared for his life. She was surprised he wasn't pissing himself and adding another stain to that stench he called pants.

As if the wind had telekinetic powers the wind blew his awful sewage scent right in her face. She had just kept herself from gaging something horrid when the man continued his conversation.

"Sh-she woke up before I could finish the job," he said hastily. _My life is only a_ job _, motherfucker?!_ Jane bit her lip to keep from going all vigilante on his bitch ass.

Her temper was legendary back in her home of South Carolina, it made her one of the top dogs at her gym. That and the fact that she was better than most of the people there. And she had always backed that up, accepting any challenge. She was always a good sport, however, she always had respect for anyone trying to better themselves in her sport.

"She ran before I could catch her!" Ass-Hole said defensively, _yea, cover up the fact you were tossed on your ass by a girl._

There was some hard core yelling from the other side, even Jane slightly winced from the man's tone. Ass-Hole's eyes widened to a surprising degree. Was his life getting threatened as well?

 _Good._ Jane thought, _feel what I feel you inconsiderate Fucktard._

Another thing Jane was notorious for? Her shit talking, never before has there been anyone with her skill! Developed and shaped by her "brothers" at her gym and on Xbox, she could out shit talk the mightiest of warriors! Anytime she stepped up for weighing in against her opponents she wished for them to try to say something. Unfortunately, it had only happened the first time and not any times since.

"Come on, Daddy's girl." The woman who was taller than her by three inches had said. _So she's done some research I see._

But so had Jane. Putting on a confused face Jane retorted, "Doesn't Agatha call you Daddy when you put your little strappy on?" Jane dawned a false mask of sympathy, "must suck that daddy wanted a big football player, but got a daughter with nothing but the paws of a kitten and a V where she straps on a D."

When the woman's face ran redder than any pepper she'd ever seen Jane smiled a victorious, cashmere cat smile.

"B-but I can handle a little girl by myself! There's no reason for another-" Cut off, the man blanched even more. "No sir I wasn't trying to yell-" The man balled his fists and leaned onto the truck making it groan.

From this point of view Jane couldn't see his face, but could hear his hands still fidgeting, pulling paint from the truck. "Yes sir. I'll find her and report to you as soon as I do...Yes sir."

The man snapped the phone shut, "Fuck!" He slammed his fists on the hood of his truck and Jane jumped out of her skin when it made the truck stop only a couple of inches from her face only to go back and resume it's normal height.

She heard the man swear and stomp off to the warehouse, only when the door closed did she come out. Dusting herself off and emptying out the sand from her clothes as much as possible, Jane double checked that he was in the warehouse.

Once she was positive she would be alone for a few minutes she took a few seconds to breathe, calming her heart that was beating dangerously fast from the double spikes of adrenaline.

Calm and collected, Jane eased the door open and quickly grabbed the bars she had her hands on earlier. When she assured herself she wasn't leaving anything she could use she noticed a hoodie. It ranked with ammonia and rotten eggs. She hesitated, but when the chill of the dessert seeped through her again she snatched it. _I'll get used to it._

Jane paused. _I've never stolen..._ Her eyes peered around, not seeing a pair of keys. She even did a quick sweep through the stale truck, shuffling through wrappers of fast food places, some with God-only-knows-what growing on them. _What the fu-_

 _Holy shit dick, I touched it!_ For the second time tonight Jane almost gagged. Her hand had accidently brushed a used condom that hadn't been tied. _What in the actual fuck!_ She screamed in her head in a pitch so high she was surprised it wasn't actually out loud.

After a few more seconds of shaking herself out of it she knew he had the keys on him and she wasn't going to get to GTA his truck.

With a pouty face she tied the top of the bag and threaded the pipe through her belt loop. With a sigh of a mind made up, she jogged away from the building.

About 30 feet out from the front of the building the sand became a more packed ground, as if things ran over this spot constantly and had compacted it. With a silent prayer Jane looked down and, in the moonlight, could seen the faint outline of a road.

 _One more small victory._ Jane ran down the road, hoping to get far enough away that when he realized she wasn't there anymore she would be far enough to lose him.

* * *

"Come on, Jane, keep pushing! You're almost there!" Coach Parson's voice yelled. His voice echoed in Jane's head as she sat up, slowly waking up in the rays of a sunset. Once she remembered where she was she was filled with dread, eyes threatening tears. _Dear God, please let me get home instead of staying in this God forsaken desert one more day._

Jane stood up, brushing out sand from every crevice and cranny as she blinked her almost-tears away. _I can't afford to lose any hydration._

She breathed through her nose but instantly winced, the harsh wind and sand had made it so raw she would put money on it being as red as the cursive writing on the hoodie that was so cracked that added with the stains it was undecipherable. Jane cursed the desert with every bad word she knew as she finished dusting herself off. Jane unwrapped the hoodie from around her head and slid it on. The temperature had started to drop more rapidly.

The three cacti had been her salvation today, yesterday it was a rock that just reached the middle of her thigh. She used them for shade against the sun while she slept most of the day trying to save her energy and to keep herself from over heating.

The rock she used kind of reminded her of a giant burger. Thinking of food back home only made her think of the last bar she had, Jane was going to throw up if she had to eat one more of those peanut butter protein bars that tasted like plastic wrapped ass.

Jane propped the pipe she had found two days ago against the orange rock and sat on top. She began checking her feet that were raw from walking on sand and rocks with nothing but ripped up pieces of her long sleeve t-shirt. Her feet were red, a couple of blisters on each foot, and she wished they were numb.

She used to love running barefoot around her Nana's yard, only stopping for a moment to say ouch and wipe the pain away before she continued running around. Nana would smile and watch her from the porch, getting around had been difficult for her so she could only watch Jane play; running with her dog Lulu, flying through the air on a homemade swing as the summer air would whip through her toes and long blonde curls, and all the while Jane never felt alone or sad.

Her Nana had been her guardian that saved her from that dark city and brought her to a home where she could heal and be free. She grew a backbone and her common sense was her go to.

As Jane thought of her Nana, guilt swirled in her chest. Her face in the rearview mirror almost brought her to her knees in regret every time. _Dear God, the regret..._

Gritting her teeth, Jane removed her thoughts from that time, it wouldn't help her here. She knew her Grandma forgave her and that Jane loved her with all her heart. _She deserved better._

She shook her head, focusing on her feet and the dirty, tattered pieces of teal cloth that covered them. The strong will that coursed through her veins from her female ancestors flowed through her anew as memories of her Nana having problems and pain in her feet, but she never let that stop her.

She would stand and walk through the small kitchen in their trailer for hours to cook for them and the ones they knew needed a meal. She had the biggest heart. In the back road area they lived in anyone was welcome, she may have disagreed with some people on their decisions but she never turned them away. She just slaved over that stove for them.

Jane looked at her feet and rewrapped them, her Grandma had suffered for years and Jane could last longer than two days. The sting from the pressure mad her hiss through her teeth, but she blocked it out knowing she had no other choice.

Standing anew, she looked at the sunset; purple, pink, and orange blotching the sky and clouds. It was surreal.

Wrapping her hand around the curved end of the gruff pipe and looked to the dessert as if it insulted her.

 _Challenge accepted._

* * *

Sweat trickled into Jane's eyes and she quickly wiped it away. She needed to keep from sweating so she didn't freeze which continued to get harder as the temperature kept dropping and she kept sweating from the pain that radiated from her feet and joints.

 _Got dammit. How much longer..._ Jane grasped for answers in the bright and gorgeous stars that watched her struggle to survive. A star shot across the sky and she rested on the ground with a plop to make her wish.

 _Get me the fuck out of here, please._

After a moment of silence she sighed and turned her attention to the bag. There was a third of a water bottle left and half a peanut butter bar. Jane glared begrudgingly at the bar and tossed it figuring it would only dehydrate her and hurt her chances rather than help.

She took a couple of sips and tossed it back in the bag which she brought along incase she needed it for something. She only had one bottle now and it was half way down after her break. Tying the bag around the belt loop on her left hip, she picked herself up and swiped off her ass.

As she began to walk the bag tugged at her pants and Jane had to stuff down her agitation.

 _I'm a fucking pack mule._

Her dirty, strawberry blonde curled crazily from all the wind and was fringed at the ends. It clung to her clothes which were filthy from sand and sweat. She felt disgustingly dirty and knew she felt bad, but she had no time to really do anything about it. Her nose was used to the smell now so she just shrugged off the feeling.

Jane felt almost numb to everything except the pain in her body and even that had ebbed into a stinging pressure. The only things pushing her were her family; her mom, Nana, and the family at the gym.

A rattle sounded somewhere to her left toward one of the larg rock plateaus and she spotted the movement in the bright moonlight. Jane sighed at her luck and efficiently tossed the pipe up and caught the straight side, knocking the shit out of the reptile.

 _Fore!_ Jane smiled at her sense of humor coming up. At least it wasn't lost.

When she turned that exhausted smirk in front of her she stopped dead in her tracks.

There. In front of her. Was a road.

It was a ways up, probably 1/4 of a mile, but it was her salvation. She hadn't seen it through her droopy eyes before, but there it is.

 _Thank you,_ she thought to the stars that granted her wish and answered her prayers.

Her pain completely forgotten, Jane ran to the road as relief poured over her and tears of joy trickled into the air behind her as she ran. When her cloth wrapped feet hit the warm pavement she fell to her hip and wept.

"Uhn...aah!" Jane whaled for how long, she didn't know. She finally got her breathe back and breathed in the glorious smell of concrete.

A soft wind was getting louder when she heard the faint sound of an engine. Her eyebrows scrunched with emotion as she quickly jumped out of the road out of sheer instinct and adrenaline filled her, but the vehicle was down the road.

The road she was on curled around the plateau on her left and that was where she saw the two small lights quickly approaching her from. Jane jumped from her giddiness, the cold, and the adrenaline. All these made it hard to think.

 _What do I do?_ She couldn't stand in the road, it was too dark and they might not see her in time to stop.

Jane tugged at her hair as her options seems to slip away from her and helplessness enveloped her. Darkness began to fill her at the familiar feeling.

 _"You have to be strong now..."_ The comforting voice calmed her mind and swept out the darkness like wiping off a white board. Now Jane had a clean slate for her thoughts and she accessed what she had at her disposal.

There were cacti, no, boulders, she couldn't pick them up and the smaller rocks they could brush off as natural road hazards. She began to double check her pockets, nothing. She threw the bag off with resentment and looked at the last item. Mentally kicking herself for not thinking of this first, Jane picked up the pipe as she had with the snake, but instead of holding it as a golf club she held it as a bat.

Desperation and adrenaline made her body shake anew with what she was about to do, what she had to do.

As what she recognized as a large bus approached she solidified her resolve and swung at the front and immediately ducked as the pipe flew back behind her. Jane looked back and whistled low. Her bones ached as they still rung from the reverberation of metal on metal.

Hissing through clenched teeth, she ran towards the bus that had slammed on breaks.

It had stopped about a thousand feet away and Jane sprinted for that glorious, beautiful vehicle that was going to save her from this hell she had been kidnapped into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated!**

"Nah, man. Not tonight," Kells told his friend as he turned down the blunt he was offered.

"Whaaat?" Slim said in a high tone of astonishment and disbelief, "Since when do you turn down weed?"

Kells shuffled his blond hair that hung over one side of his head, the sides were shaved and felt somewhat calming as it rubbed over his finger tips. He let out a sigh and looked longingly at the herb wrapped in brown paper, maybe if he just-

His thoughts were interrupted with the sound of crunching metal, broken glass, and the bus' sudden stop from what Kells' guessed had to be over 100 M.P.H.

The whole bus came to a screeching halt as Kells fell forward on the couch of his tour bus. His friend Slim, who he was talking to, was on the floor from falling out of the table chair nailed in place through the red carpet, "What the fuck?!"

They both stood up as Dubo came from the back, rubbing his bald head, "What the hell did you do this time?" Dubo's accusing gaze locked onto Slim, but Slim just shrugged and they all followed the driver out of the door.

Kells looked around and saw the busted headlight, "Did you hit something?" The dirver shook his head with a look of utter confusion on his face as he stared at the damage.

Suddenly Kells felt a shove on his side, "Woaw, what the fu-?!" He looked over expecting it to be one of his friends, but he was stunned and couldn't believe what he saw.

It was a girl.

She had long curly hair the color of a blonde autumn and green/blue eyes that were blood shot. She was covered in head to toe in dirt and sand, her turqouis top was ripped and her pants were worn. The most alarming part were the bruises and cuts that covered her ivory skin. She had a ripped cloth covering her wrists and across her face. he looked down and saw she was barefoot.

"P-please help me..." the girl looked up to him with big, watery eyes. The whole group was around them now, all alarmed and wondering, just as Kells was, what to do.

Just as Kells was going to ask her what happened, her legs gave out and he barely caught her by the waist, cradling her in his arms. Alarm and adrenaline pumped through him. _She needs me,_ his instinct seemed to yell.

He set her on the last step of the bus and scoot in beside her in case she needed him again. "Hey," Kells said turning her face toward him, "Are you okay?" She looked exhausted and he thought she might be dehydrated. He turned to his buddy, "Slim, grab some water."

Slim climbed through the drivers door and grabbed a bottle form the fridge, handing it to Kells. "Thanks man."

"Help..." she whispered and Kells head shot back to her. She was shaking and her eyes were starting to glaze out. "Help..." She whimpered and tears streamed down her face.

With fear she may be slipping into shock, Kells began stroking her back. "Jane..." she said as she looked at him, her eyes starting to close.

"Jane?" He said, "is that your name?" Kells moved a strand of hair that was in her face. When she nodded he held her close to comfort her, "It's okay now." After those words left his lips she went limp in his arms.

Everyone was looking at them and Kells looked at his friends, "What do we do now?"

Dubo grabbed a potato sac that was near where she was standing and opened it up, "Yo, check this out." He pulled out wrappers for nutrigrain bars, empty water bottles, and two full water bottles. "You don't think..." they all looked at each other then at the unconscious woman laying in Kells arms.

"This chick was living in the desert?" Slim said their thoughts.

Kells shook his head and looked to the driver, "Did you pass a broken down car?" The man shook his head and looked back to the head light then to the woman then again as if asking 'that chick did this?'

As the desert chill started to kick in Kells picked the girl up and carried her to the couch where he laid her down. He took a rag from the drawer by the sink and soaked it with some water. He kneeled beside the girl and gently wiped some dirt from her face.

He looked at the cloth across her face and he took a pocket knife from his jeans and carefully cut it off. All of a sudden everyone was behind him. He shook his head at how nosey they were and focused on removing the cloth gently.

Everyone gasped at the deep cut on her cheek. Kells looked at the fragile looking woman on the couch, _what the hell did you get into?_

Kells turned toward the driver, "Take us to the closest town." Stan, or at least that's what Kells thought his name was, went to the driver's seat and started the engine.

 _Reargh._ The engine made a weird sound as it started and there was a constant metal on metal cling that couldn't be good. "We'll need to get the bus checked at the next town as well."

"Aight," Kells replied as he went to the first aid cabinet in the bathroom then emerged with a bandage, hydrogen peroxide, and Neosporin. He wasn't sure how to really do any first aid but this was the best he could do.

After he wiped off the rest of her face he realized how dirty the rest of her was. She hadn't bathed in days, that he could tell from the smell of stale sweat. She probably wouldn't want them bathing her, but he could wipe her arms and what not, at least it would help.

Gently, Kells wiped her down with the wet cloth. He wiped clean small cuts and skimmed over bruises. Once that was done he looked back at the cut on her cheek. It was red and swollen, no doubt slightly infected, but not quite there. Kells lifted Jane's head and set it in his lap so he could pour some peroxide on her cheek without getting it in her eye.

Slowly he poured and caught it with the rag right below the cut. After dabbing it clean he noticed it wasn't as bad as he'd thought, the cut wasn't that deep, but it was and inch and a half long.

MGK cringed knowing how girls liked their face blemish free. He studied her face, wondering how she would see herself. She had full, pink lips; a pug nose that was small and flat that looked really pretty on her; her eyelashes were long and he remembered the humbling color underneath those closed lids. Before he realized it he brushed his fingertips over the soft skin of her uncut cheek.

Her face was heart shaped and she had laugh lines around her mouth. He wondered what her smile would look like. Kells did, however, catch himself now.

 _What the hell am I thinking?_ He quickly applied the Neosporin and the bandage. In his quick actions he must've put too much pressure on her wound and Jane moaned miserably which made Kells feel that same feeling of protectiveness he had felt when she collapsed in his arms.

"Shhhh, Jane. It's okay, I'm here." Kells heard some chuckles and he flipped off his friends he just noticed were sitting at the table, watching him this whole time.

"Fight...them.." She mumbled and drifted back to unconsciousness. Kells' eyebrows drew together, someone was fighting her? He looked again to the cut. Obviously it hadn't been a fair one.

Again, the severity of her condition entered his thoughts and he motioned to slim to toss the bottle of water he had earlier. After tossing it, Slim got up and crouched in front of her.

"I think we should call the cops, dude. This looks serious, we could be getting in some deep shit here." Slim looked up at Kells with a worried expression on his face, "If you get into it with the law again man..." He shook his head.

He didn't have to finish that sentence. Kells knew, but still he answered, "Look at her, she needs help. Maybe we should call the cops, hell I don't know. What if the person who did this is out there still? Waiting for her to pop up?" He already felt responsible for her, he'd blame himself if she got hurt because he didn't do all he could.

Dubo got up and leaned against the counter watching them, "We could just wait for her to wake up and ask her." His deep voice, once again, brought a valid point.

"That settles that," Kells said as he brought his attention back to her. Lightly, he shook her until she cracked an eye lid then he shook her just a little more until her hazy gaze met his and she weakly hugged his left arm, snuggling into it. Kells felt a thump in his chest, but he brushed it aside as he lifted her head slightly and pulled his arm out of her grasp.

"Jane, you need to drink." This was like dealing with a girlfriend who was passed out drunk. She lifted a shaky hand for the water, but he took her hand to stop her. Another thud in his chest. He felt her soft hand, but resisted holding it by laying it on her stomach. Slim helped take off the top and Kells slowly brought it to her chapped lips.

He felt relief as she took sips, seeming starved for water.

She had two bottles left, why hadn't she drank them? The answer felt like a punch in the gut.

She didn't know where or when she would get more. Jane was dehydrated not because she was dying in the desert but because she was trying to live. How hard that must have been, how scared she must have been...

Kells pulled the water from her hungry lips and handed it to slim. He gently slid out from under the now unconscious Jane as he felt his anger boil. His protective feeling over her made him want to hurt whoever had put her in that situation.

He turned to his left and punched the door to the closet, over and over. Until Dubo put his arm in front of him and Kells stopped so he didn't hit his friend.

"Chill, Kells. What's got you like this, man?"

Kells walked past him back to the table and sat in the mini cushioned booth, finding it hard to keep his eyes off her for long. "I don't know, man. Just thinking of what it must've been like out there, for God knows how long. Whoever did this...I want em." Kells looked at his friends, meeting their eyes. "I want at em."

Slim and Dubo exchanged looks and then nodded back at Kells. He knew they'd have his back, he'd asked and they'd agreed.

Kells looked to the girl on their white, leather couch. If she needed his help, he'd help. He wasn't sure why he was so protective over someone he didn't even know, but he was and he was alright with helping someone when he could.

Now was just the waiting game.

Author's note:

I hope ya'll are enjoying it! I'll try to keep it interesting and these first two were so short so that the introductions to the two main characters could be made. Although it hasn't gotten to the romance part yet, don't worry. It gets very deep with those two. but there is no such thing as love at first sight so just watch!


	3. Chapter 3

**Updated!**

* * *

"Keep going, Sister! Don't you dare put those hands down!" Coach yelled and Jane smiled as happiness and determination filled her from head to toe. Which was short lived as she woke up from her amazing dream to a new stranger leaning over her. Memories filled her head and adrenaline spiked through her 5"4 frame.

Without hesitation her fist shot out, her right hook hit his cheek with a _thud_. Jane shot up in a small, strange bed and looked around frantically for an escape route, there was a small window beside her that showed she was still in the desert, but she saw no immediate door. Which meant she would have to break the window before the man who was leering over her recovered.

"Son of a bitch!" the guy said from the floor as he held his face. She heard a man's laugh to her right and she jumped back, further into the bed and away from the two strangers. He was leaning against the wall and had on a black wife beater, rings, and baggy capri pants with black chucks on. Tattoos covered most of his body, but Jane's mind was going too fast to really comprehend what they were

He looked very familiar, as Jane squinted she realized he was the guy who had caught her last night when her legs could no longer hold her up.

Just remembering all her trials through the desert made her head swoon and she had to push herself into the corner farthest from him just to recuperate her mind.

So many obstacles; dingoes, scorpions, rattle snakes, the constant heat, sand storms, and the list just went on and on. Jane felt like a prune, her skin was dry and dehydration made her feel dizzy, sluggish, and nauseous. Jane knew the symptoms from not drinking enough water and sweating too much from training, when she realized it was happening while stranded in the desert she knew she was going to die. She knew it.

Jane smelled a very delicious cologne, which snapped her back to reality, and she peeked at the blonde who was still smirking at his buddy on the floor.

The man was very handsome and sexy to say the least. She saw a glint of metal and realized he had silver over a couple of his bottom teeth. She had never seen anyone with that, but in her curiosity she caught her self leaned forward on her arms and staring at him in wonder. She'd never met someone who laughed so easily and was ruggedly good looking as this guy.

He turned her attention to her, still smiling, and pushed off the wall with his foot. Jane immediately put her defenses back up and sat back in her safe corner of what seemed like a bunk bed. She was surprised she let her guard down so easily, usually she was suspicious of everyone except her family at the gym.

Blondie put his hands up, trying to convince her he meant no harm. Believing him, Jane sighed and crossed her legs.

He accepted her surrender and sat on the other end of the small cot that was built into the side of what Jane guessed was a RV. "How ya feelin?"

"Like shit," Jane answered, her raspy, dry voice emphasizing her condition. She met his eyes and could see the blue that was almost mesmerizing in the closeness of the bunk.

The dolce toned man to her left that was finally recovering from her punch leaned up and rested his elbow on her edge of the bed while still sitting on the floor and looked at her, "Damn, woman. You hit like a fuckin train." He was looking up at her at he gently rubbed his cheek.

The man had a beard that extended a couple of inches from his chin and a slight mustache that ended at the corner of his lips. His black hair was cut in a line up. He picked up and dusted off his black, flat billed hat that had a white triangle with the Greek symbols for alpha and omega.

"My bad," Jane said gruffly, but with a small smile from the compliment.

Jane took a moment to assessed herself, _I have a cut on my face, but it doesn't hurt too bad. I'm covered in bruises, but none were from my kidnapping, just my training. My feet are still callused and hurt from walking in the hot sand. Besides all this, I just feel sore_. "I feel a lot better now, thank you."

"That's good and all, it just sucks it came at the expense of my face." He said over dramatically rubbing his cheek.

She chuckled her first genuine chuckle in days which relieved her to feel she was actually moving back into a somewhat normal mindset, being in nothing but survival mode was exhausting.

Feeling someone staring, she turned to her right to see Blondie staring at her with a crooked smile on his face that made Jane's face heat up.

He had leaned back at the foot of the small bed and saw there was another bunk parallel to this one. Suddenly her curiosity struck her and she leaned over the guy who was still whining about his face to look down the isle, but there was a black curtain in place.

 _Am I on a tour bus_? She's been on plenty before and this must be one.

The man who helped her ran his hand through his hair and let out a sigh of relief, "That's good. We were worried you wouldn't wake up."

She shivered at the thought. He noticed, taking a blanket from the bed on the top bunk and draped it around her shoulders.

"Thank you," Jane said.

Jane looked down and noticed she was covered in dirt, laying in someone's clean sheets.

She climbed out, popping her back and stretching out her stiff limbs. "Where am I?" she asked as the two men stood up, looking a bit out of sorts.

"You're on my tour bus." She looked at the blonde, his face becoming familiar.

"What are your names?" She said as she stepped up to him, squinting with her head tilted. She could have sworn his eyes glanced from her eyes to her lips when she was a few inches from his face and she blushed then backed away a bit. However, that didn't stop him from staring at her with interest.

Blondie's friend pointed at himself, "I'm Slim." Jane looked at Slim and then back the man covered in tattoos.

"Richard Colson Baker," He said and looked at his friend mischievously.

"Uh, huh." she said not sure whether or not to believe him and let the topic change. "Well, you look pretty familiar. I'll figure it out sooner or later." She shrugged. "So where are we actually?"

"Some Hotel and Gas station that was close by. After You hit our bus and passed out, the bus started making weird noises. We made it here this morning but it will be another day before it's fixed and another 2 days before we get to Austin," Slim answered.

"Austin?" Jane said questioningly, "Which state?"

Slim and Blondie shared a worried glance, "Austin, Texas. We had just passed the line from Arizona into Texas when we you busted up our bus." Slim said then they both looked pointedly at her.

Jane was oblivious to their looks. She was too shocked to notice their accusitive stares, _Austin, Texas? What the hell?_ Why take her all the way to Texas just to kill her? She rested her elbow on her knee then her forehead on her palm.

 _This doesn't make any sense...none of it does..._

"So what happened out there?"

Jane snapped out of her thoughts, "Huh?"

Richard motioned to her whole body as it was still dirty, but she noticed her exposed skin had been wiped clean. "What happened to you?"

Jane opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. _Can I trust them?_ Did she really have a choice? "I-I don't know..." she said trying and failing to look them in the eye. She felt their eyes boring holes into her as guilt set in, she was never good at lying.

She looked at Richard, green eyes begging him not to push.

"Listen-" Slim was cut off by Richard shaking his head at him. This girl didn't want to tell them and that was okay for now. But at least she didn't say nothing happened. Richard knew she would tell them eventually.

Jane looked at him thankfully then she mumbled something while fumbling with her hands.

"What?" Richard asked, slightly frustrated, he didn't like shy girls.

"Can I borrow some clothes?" She said noticing his tone getting a little clipped and returned his attitude. Which interested him, most girl were either all over him, complete bitches or too docile. Jane was feisty.

"Sure," he said smirking and looking at her with interest. He grabbed a pair of red gym shorts and a black wife beater from the drawer under the bed she was sleeping on.

 _I was sleeping in his bed?_ Jane stiffled a smiled.

Richard handed her the clothes and passed her opening the curtain to show a small hallway with a bathroom on the left and a pair of doors that she guessed were for storage on the right. the framing of the bus was dark wood and the carpet was red, but before she could see the rest of the bus Richard led her into the bathroom and showed her where all the rags and towels were then how to work the shower.

Jane thanked him and locked the door after he exited.

She sat on the lid of the toilet. There were clothes scattered around the floor and the sink needed to be wiped off. To say the least, you could definantly tell it was used by bachelors.

Her O.C.D. got the best of her so she put the clothes in a neat pile and wet some toilet paper and wiped off the sink so she could feel more comfortably and temporarily get her mind off the attempt on her life and the bazaar situation she was put in. However, this didn't stop her anxiety from creeping higher as her mind tried to wonder.

Once she cleaned up a bit she heated up the water for her shower and stripped off her short sleeve shirt and skinny jeans, both torn and worn. She groaned as she stepped into the hot water, the exhaustion and soreness washing away down the drain.

Jane smiled and let out a happy laugh, for the first time in days she truly got to relax a little.

She looked down at all the brown water that washed off her newly tan skin then ran her fingers through her hair in the water.

While she washed her hair and body with the deliciously masculant scented soaps, she thought about everything that had happened; someone hired a guy to kidnap and kill her, the guy took her from South Carolina to somewhere in Texas, the person who wants her dead must be close to her in SC, for the guy to kidnap her on a path she usually took he must have been watching her for a few days, maybe she could remember his face. Maybe whoever wanted her dead had something on him.

Maybe if she could find out who he is and what the guy had on him, she could find a way to persuade him from killing her by getting him out of the black mail. Perhaps she could even get him to tell her who wanted her dead...but that was only IF he was being blackmailed which was a slim chance.

If he was paid that meant she might have a bounty on her.

Just thinking of all this had her heart racing and her adrenaline pumping, her survival instincts kicking in making her want to run. Memories from the dessert surfaced as her pulse and breathing escalated. I'm only 20, how am I supposed to deal with all this?

Jane fell to her knees as she struggled for breath and a panic attack hit her.

* * *

Kells had just finished telling Dubo about Slim getting his face purpled by a girl and what all had happened in the back when he heard a thud come from the bathroom. A bad feeling sunk into his gut and he knocked on the door, "Jane, you good?"

He waited a few seconds and when she didn't answer his brows pulled together as that protective feeling filled him. He easily busted the door open and rushed in to pull the curtain open to find her on the floor of the shower hyperventilating.

"Shit, Jane!" He quickly grabbed a towel from the counter and turned the shower off.

He wrapped her in the towel and tried to lift her, but she panicked and jerked out of his arms. He got a little frustrated, but when he looked at her he saw her eyes were glazed. _She must be shaken up over whatever happened to her_.

Kells didn't want to scare her, but she had to snap out of it.

"Jane, look at me," he said, but when she didn't he stepped closer and bent down to eye level with her. He put his hands on either side of her head and forced her to look at him.

When she finally looked at him with lost eyes something in his chest twisted and he hated it. "Jane, come back. You're here. It's okay now." When her eyes started focusing on him he continued to encourage her, "That's it, everything's okay now, just come back to me."

When she looked at him, actually looked at him, he felt relieved and something he wasn't quiet sure about.

"...Kelly," Jane said, her voice was so small and vulnerable. She looked up at him with those beautiful green and blue eyes and he noticed a bit of gold in the middle. Kells held her as she shook into his chest, he noticed she was almost a foot shorter than him and how nice he found her height.

Kells stroked her hair as she looked up at him and forced a painful smile, "I remember you now..." Her voice was strained and he let out a releived chuckle.

When Dubo and Slim came in Kells shielded her from their view with his body and looked to Dubo, "Give us a minute?"

"Yea," Dubo said and Slim got to the door way before Dubo grabbed him by the collar, "Getchyo ass back on the couch."

"I wanna know what happened!" Slim said trying to get into the bathroom but was drug out by Dubo.

"Fuckin nosy ass." Dubo said as he shut the door.

Kells shook his head and turned his full attention to the girl shaking in his arms. He sat down with her on the shower floor, still covered with the towel, and let her sit between his legs as she tried to regain her composure.

He questioned himself on whether he was really wanting to do this, he could just leave her to her own devices and continue on to the festival. However, he would never forgive himself. He remembered back to when he struggled and needed help, he remembered Slim and Dubo helping him through shit he couldn't do by himself, things like taking a piss or even bathing.

If he didn't have them he'd still be scouring the streets like a rat just for a hit. He looked to Jane, the shaking, fragile looking M.M.A. fighter who looked scared and lost. She needs someone there and for reasons unknown to him, he wanted to be her lifeline. Kells knew when he made up his mind, it was set.

"W-what am I supposed to do?" She said, calming down a little. Jane gazed up, wide eyed with her hand running through her hair, "Why would someone want to kill me?"

Kells froze and she looked at him, hopeless.

* * *

Author's Note

Sorry the updates are taking too long, please leave comments on things you like and what I need to work on!


	4. Chapter 4

When Jane realized which words had left her mouth her mind sobered up and she looked at him knowing he was going to bail on her now. And why wouldn't he? Who would want to get involved in a situation where there life was threatened willingly?

Tears ran down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away, _no one will help me. But I'm used to that._

He just stared at her, not knowing what to think or say.

"I'd better go," Jane said looking down and stood to leave, squeezing the towel tight around her.

 _I'll figure it out_. Jane raised her head with a new found pride as she told herself she would be okay.

She dried herself off as Richard sat in the shower, his head still reeling over the new information.

Jane had never been shy with her body, modest yes and she had only slept with a 3 guys. She was an MMA fighter so she was used to people staring at her body, but when she looked back at him, he was staring away to give her privacy.

Jane smiled, liking him a bit more. She slipped into the red gym shorts and dressed in her bra she had on previously and had on no underwear, seeing no other option. Once she slid on the black wife beater and brushed her hair he stood up.

"What are you going to do?" Richard asked as he looked into her determined eyes through the mirror.

"I don't know," she said matter-of-factly, "I'm just going to wing it."

He looked at her like she was crazy with brows drawn together and leaned over the sink, putting his face inches from hers. "Seriously? Do you even care about your life?"

Jane looked to his light blue-gray eyes with a glare, "My life is one of the most precious things to me. I've worked my ass off to get this far, you don't know me so don't you dare assume I'm some bum who doesn't give two shits about anything."

Richard took a step back looking as though he'd been slapped and Jane took the opportunity to leave. She jerked the door open and turned back to him, feeling a bit bad to have yelled at the person who was helping her. Her legendary anger still boiled, however, "Thanks for the help." she snapped and slammed the door as he recovered from his surprise.

Jane took a left and stopped when she saw a bigger man, taller and darker than Slim. She knew him from a run in a ways back, but she couldn't quiet place him.

"Jane? _The_ Jane Darling?" His eyes got big and he got up from black leather couch and leaned down to eye level, "Holy shit, it is you. How did you get all the way out here? I heard you had a title fight coming up."

Jane smiled, she loved when people knew who she was. "It's a bit of a long story," she said as she smiled past her earlier aggravation.

"I want to hear it." Jane turned around to Richard who was resting against the wall behind her. Apparently he had recovered himself once he had a bit more time to process what she said.

"Even if I told you it wouldn't do anything, but get you involved in something you don't want to get into." She said even as she wished she wasn't in this alone.

He pushed off the wall and stood in front of her, so close she had to look up. "What if I want to help? I'm not stupid and I know a lot of people in a lot of places." Jane looked into his eyes to see nothing but raw honesty and could hear her heart in her ears, beating like a war drum.

 _He would put himself into this situation for some random person? Who is he?_

If this was his tour bus and he was famous, he would know a lot of people and the more to help her, the merrier.

Jane's body filled from head to toe with relief and she whipped tears from her eyes, "Thank you."

Richard smiled at her.

"Wait, Dubo said you had a title fight?" Slim asked as he got up from a cushioned table chair that matched the couch, but was bolted to the floor. Dubo? The name clicked in her memory, he was Friends with one of her favorite rappers. He was wanting to get her into one of the music videos for the rapper's new album.

He looked from Richard to Dubo then to her. "What the hell? Are you a street fighter or something?"

Jane laughed, "No, no. I'll start from the beginning."

When Jane said someone wanted to kill her, Kells didn't know what to think. Of course he'd rather not get involved, but when she said she was going to 'wing it' and go out there on her own he knew he couldn't NOT do anything.

Whether he liked it or not he had grown attached to her. When she had snapped at him, she showed some of who she was and he liked that pride she had.

When he heard her full name, Jane Darling, he remembered Dubo talking about a bad ass fighter he'd met at one of their concerts.

Dubo had gotten to talk to her a bit and when they had some down time, went to see her fight that was in the city they performed in. She'd beat the chick with an arm bar. The best part? When the girl rolled, trying to shake Jane off, it back fired and gave her a tighter hold. She never stood a chance.

Kells heart pounded when she smiled and said 'thank you' with tears of happiness in her eyes. He hadn't made a woman smile like that in a while.

He had plenty of girls to talk to, have one night stands with, and one he actually loved, if only a little. But Jane was different from those girls.

He felt she was a Lady. Not girly, but an actual bona-fied lady. polite, but didn't take shit. Independent, but wanted someone there even if she didn't need them. She had her own voice.

"I'm a M.M.A. fighter from South Carolina. I also go to a local Tech college for graphic design and advertisement. I have no side job. When I'm not training it's school and when it's neither I'm with friends." Jane said.

"So if you don't have any other job, how are you paying like tuition and bills and shit?" Slim asked from the other side of the table.

They all sat at the table between the bathroom and the couch. Slim and Dubo on the side with the booth seat and Kells and Jane on the two eats bolted in. Dubo had his hands rested on his stomach as he listened. Kells and Slim had their elbows on the wooden table, kells with his hands resting on the actual table and Slim with his chin resting on his palms.

"I live with my best friend and split the bills. I pay for everything with my fights and my sponsors. Once I'm done with my fighting I want to start working as a graphic designer, hence the schooling. This coming up fight, if I win, will get me into the UFC." Jane's face all of a sudden got dead serious. "I don't know how long its been, but I..." Jane looked down.

What ever had happened had taken a toll on her.

"I was kidnapped on my way home from training one night. I think he used a taser, but I'm not 100% sure." A compulsion to find this guy and kick his ass came over Kells.

 _When I get my hands on him..._

"Are you alright?" Slim was leaning closer to her over the table. Kells looked at her, knowing the answer.

She looked at Kells, meeting his eyes and that tight feeling in his chest came up again. He put he knee against hers under the table, any physical contact. That was how he knew to comfort someone and it comforted him.

Jane smiled a slight crooked smile of straight teeth and looked back at Slim, "Yeah, I'm all good."

"What happened after that?" Dubo leaned forward in interest. Kells leaned his chin on a palm with his elbow on the table to get a better look at her face.

Jane looked all of them in the eyes as she finished her story, "I woke up in a warehouse, some 2 day walk from where ya'll found me. When I woke up the guy was on the phone and must have drugged me because I was groggy as hell. He must not have expected me to wake up since I was untied, but when he saw me stand up he came at me with a knife and I barely dodged it. He did nick me pretty good on my cheek though, but that wasn't were he was aiming."

A cold chill went down his back as Jane's hand caressed her neck. "It's okay, you don't have to tell us if you don't wanna." Kells said as he placed a hand on her back and he worried she may have another attack.

She looked at him as if snapping back to reality, "No, I have to tell it. So you can help and I need to hear it. To remember what happened solidly."

Jane sat up straight, he now knew it was a sign when she set her mind to doing something, and continued, "I tackled him down and ran, but when I got outside I found out I wasn't in South Carolina anymore. I gathered some things I would need like a few nutrigrain bars and some water in a potato sack and ran outside. I hide under his truck for a bit and heard him talking to whoever hired him to kidnap, and apparently kill, me. He's going to hire another guy now."

"I have no idea who these guys are or what they look like. I don't really know what to do from here." Her hand ran through her hair which was curling again as it dried to that exotic dirty blond with a red tint that Kells liked so much.

"I told you she hiked through the desert," Slim said interrupting the silent thoughts of the table.

Kells and Jane laughed as Dubo nudged Slim, "You and your loud ass mouth, man. Can't you see this was a serious conversation?" Dubo motioned to the table. "You dumb ass."

"Why you always callin me names and shit, Du? Fuck this." Slim slouched in his chair with a pout which was changed to a smile when Jane laughed.

Kells smiled, _She has a cute laugh too_.

MGK caught himself. He liked her. He had to be careful about that. He had Amber and didn't need to be attached to another woman. He loved Amber and promised to stay faithful. They knew only emotionally, which was enough for them both.

"Well," Jane said getting back to business, "there's nothing I can really do until I get to phoenix."

"Why phoenix?" Kells wondered out loud.

"I need to call my father when I get there and get some money from him." Jane looked to the window and under her breath whispered, "Unfortunately."

Kells barely caught it. _Daddy issues?_

His thoughts went to his daughter, Cassie. He often Wondered how she felt about his long tours and constantly missed her. He face timed her whenever he could, but recently it hasn't been much. He didn't want him to hear or see him when he was messed up and now a days it's almost all the time.

On this drive to Phoenix he's been trying to stay more sober and stay away from the heavy stuff so he could talk to her. Kells looked at Jane, a _pparently Fate had another reason too._

Jane looked at him at that moment as if she read his mind and smiled softly as Kells, once again, got lost in her gorgeous eyes.


End file.
